


The Emperor Arc and His Mistresses

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: - loosely based on ‘Arc of The Revolution’ by AleadrexFour Years after the triumph of the revolution, Jaune Arc has ascended as Emperor of the newly reestablished city of Vale with Beacon Academy as his palace. He, along with all the oppressed citizens, newly reformed White Fang, and many trusted followers had done the impossible and secured equality and peace within Vale. Now he sits as ruler of Vale while balancing responsibilities between other kingdoms, enemy factions, and other parties feeling threatened by the movement he realized. With the depression that his own family members turned against him believing him mad with power, he turns to solace in his loyal loving consorts; Pyrrha, Emerald, Miltia and Melanie.How can one man be so lucky to have them? Even more so when other would-be consorts want to join him as a patriarch fair ruler of a soon-to-be family. Starting with his four sweethearts.Commission series(ongoing)





	1. Soothing a downtrodden Emperor

An Emperor and his mistresses

-This work is loosely based on ‘Arc of The Revolution’ by Aleadrex

By Azure

 

“To the Glorious Arc Imperium”

 

They say a kingdom isn’t without its people, that the king or queen who rule serves the citizens foremost and protects them with all their might. Those citizens place within their rulers all their faith and support as well as hopes and dreams because they believe in them. It can be considered the world’s grandest honor and the largest responsibility. Fancy having become a ruler when your original goal was to just be an everyday huntsman aspiring to be a hero. Having hailed from a prestigious warrior family not much was expected of this particular blonde fool. However by a series of events consisting of unbelievably stupid fortune and choice words of compassion along with the abundance of miracles working in his favor, Jaune Arc rose from fledgling aiming for Beacon admittance to becoming the Glorious Arc Emperor of the United Imperium! A revolutionized new world power in Remnant that governs its people fairly and just where its people idolized the boy would be king and tell of his legend to all those around.

 

To think it all began with the new Fang forming after seeking him out for his aid liberating mine workers. The citizens of both Faunus and human only wanted peace , equality, and safety, but also for those of power like the council to relinquish their hold over the populace. Time has proven they were either willfully ignorant of plights like theirs or too drunk on power to care. Revolutionary actions had to be taken, suffering Faunus miners had been liberated and eventually kicked things into gear for the great change to begin. All human and Faunus that had worked together under his banner during Camp Omega formed the new Fang faction under his symbol and fought for him. Once Jaune came to realize what had to be done and why he needed to be the one leading the charge, he went to work with his revolutionary army. They had taken Vale and Beacon, drove away the council, reformed the entire White Fang to its past glory, and lit up a literal Beacon of hope in the process,all while sparing as much life as possible.

* * *

 

Jaune Arc came to be legend now and then ruler of a new liberating empire called the Imperium. Together with him and his faithful allies they liberated Vacuo, Mantle, and Mistral leaving General Ironwood’s army crushed.Although it hadn’t come without the aid of all that were influenced by him; be it Kaz Miller, Adam Taurus himself, the formerly bloody White Fang, as well as all the special girls in his life such as Pyrrha Nikos, Emerald Sustrai, Miltiades and Melanie Malachite.

Pyrrha started out as a friendly stranger shrouded in anonymity due to her celebrity status, after forming a deep genuine friendship with Jaune she quickly fell in love with him. During their personal time together he saw her and treated her as naught the elite celebrity but as Pyr, the X-Ray and Vav loving girl who played games with, brewed coffee with, and fought alongside with during the hospital raid. Her sweet perfect smile always made his day bright. Then there were the twin sisters Miltia and Melanie Malachite, two nightclub bouncers that doubled as Hei Xiong Junior’s own surrogate daughters, they were there with him offering a shoulder to lean on when he didn’t make the cut for Beacon. Like shoulder angels they acted as his personal confidants and close friends that gave him bits of sugar and spice in their interactions.

Lastly there was Emerald Sustrai, formerly of Cinder’s employ and servitude, the exotic thief had landed herself in plenty of messes wanting to prove herself to Cinder Fall. Ultimately her path crossed Jaune’s many times, first at the White Fang encampment, then again at Alchemillia Hospital, afterward she had found him and stalked him in secret hoping to gleam glory from targeting the infamous Jaune Arc. Of course that didn’t work out well either, Emerald found herself surrounded by his personal army; the New Fang and yet again cursed her luck. Oddly enough, and despite being under their watchful eye, she grew to assimilate with Jaune’s ragtag group and have a change in her perception on many things, now here she was as a personal royal warrior and very personal consort to him. She did have to share that position with three others, but Emerald didn't mind in the least because she was now devoted to Jaune instead of Cinder.

 

It had been four years since the Revolution that changed all of Remnant took place; Vale was now under his rule and its citizens willfully following him as equals and happy ones at that. Now the era of the United Imperium took hold of Vale and Beacon making history, but of course there were still other powers that identified as enemies. Much to Jaune’s heartbroken regret some of those enemies were his own family.

His father and his sister Bianca worked with the Free Kingdoms Alliance led by the escaped members of the councils, namely the ones of Vale that had managed to slip from their grasp.

He wasn’t the only revolutionary, in fact tracing back to Oum-knows-when his sister Rouge had been plotting one as well, with the agreed minds of her other sisters, save for Bianca. They wanted only the Huntsmen to rule the kingdoms by taking the power out from under obviously corrupt elitists, largely out of ambition to free the kingdoms from the likes of the valean council and fence sitters like Ozpin. She had done much and was very ambitious in her campaign; her group caused a large incident in which allowed detained Huntsmen and Huntresses to escape believing they were freeing guiltless heroes. They had been detained so as to be investigated for crimes they may had committed during their sway of power and lack of accountability in Vale.

Around that same time she thought she was rescuing him as well, believing his followers and friends were the villains kidnapping him so as to use him for leverage with the Arc family. Jaune internally despaired at the grandiose misconception everyone had with things, it seemed no one believed in nuance or integrity anymore. Ironically his own people that Rouge and her cadre of warriors were there to kill Jaune himself, which in turn sparked up revolt creating lynch mobs of all the citizens that adored Jaune. Among that mix of people were Valean citizens that had indeed been fed up with the imbalance of power, the poverty and mistreatment bestowed upon its Faunus, and most of all the reckless deal of power the huntsmen collectively had over all of them. Junior could certainly attest to that, so could Jade Gordon of the police. Rouge and her group, recoiling in shock from the chaos believing their side to be just fled leaving Jaune’s fate to Vale.

In the midst of all of this Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, went into a self imposed exile. Perhaps due to the civil chaos of the revolution, the tide of history changing, his position being in jeopardy. Who knows, but no one had seen him since. Jaune figured he’d be out of the game only temporarily feeling that wise old wizard would return to strategically toss his hat into the field, only time will tell and Jaune could only wait and lead his people.

Jaune himself was devastated his family, his very treasured family members at that, took a side against him with that grand misconception in mind of him. If only they took the time to hear him out, listen to him, and not prematurely perceive everything he’s done in the most chaotic of lights. Jaune despaired indeed at his luck. At the moment he was on his way back from the newly dubbed Arcadia; a city named in honor of the Revolution and the actions it took for it to succeed, it was formerly named Atlas Capital.

Now he was back at the imperial Palace, formerly Beacon Academy, where perhaps a bout of relaxation was in order to get his mind off things….

 

* * *

 

 

“Time to pour myself a heavy glass of milk.” Jaune said to himself when he slammed a thick glass mug down on the bar in the palace’s parlor. Junior stood on the other side offering a rare look of sympathy as he poured the substance, partly wishing Jaune drank his troubles away with actual liquor but he knew an emperor getting drunk off his ass would make him look bad.

Hei Xiong started working as the palace’s own bartender, in fact the only one there was, but he wasn’t complaining. He was close to the twins, getting handsomely paid, and serving many hard fighting soldiers of the Imperium. The best part was how high class everything appeared and felt, not to mention there were no psychotic big chested blondes grabbing his nuts and wrecking the joint. That he was especially happy about, but it broke Junior’s heart to see Jaune this way.

‘Who could blame him, family is sometimes the only thing you have in the world, and his are splintered against him.’ He thought when watching Jaune take a swig of the milk jug.

Jaune himself was dressed as any emperor would be; wearing fine ivory silk in stylish manner, having a furred cape draped over his back bearing his symbol, and of course a crown of luminescent gold and silver bearing the Arc Symbol on his head. His face however spoke of depression and that brought the spirits down from a collective group of concerned individuals among him.

‘Did this mess happen because of how I went about doing things? Or was the world already way messed up even before the Revolution? We all fought for the oppressed and against those that kept a flawed system going, was I only making things worse?’ He thought with a h and to his forehead. Jaune looked out one of the long beautifully arched window panels to outside. He got up and peered through it to get a simple look at the masses going about in the city.

It was nighttime and the starry sky was beautiful tonight, the Aurora reactor fueled by his aura shone bright and beautifully in the center of the city. Around it many families and individuals of both Faunus and Human enjoyed the view together in harmony.

Jaune let out a small smile. ‘No...I did nothing wrong, not when I see how peaceful and happy they all are. No more things like Camp Omega for all those Faunus citizens down there, but…’ He thought and looked to his personal scroll to bring up a family photo of himself, his seven sisters, and his parents looking happily at the camera in one of the rare times all of them were together in the same place. ‘...why did this success mean dividing my family?’

Another thought went to his sister Rouge and how she was mainly instigating the idea of Huntsmen ruling the Kingdoms, the other went to his father and Bianca aligning themselves with his supposed enemies as the ‘Free Kingdom Alliance’.

Jaune let out a sigh and put his scroll away. ‘Maybe it’s time to start actually drinking liquor, I need to get my mind off things first.’

 

From afar stood four pairs of eyes filled with worry and concern observing him in silence. A vibrant green pair having blazing red hair attached to the owner being the most noticeable out of all of them. Her name was Pyrrha Nikos, perhaps soon to be known as Pyrrha Arc, but largely recognized as the Mistral Regional Champion and more notably the personal consort/Loyal protector of Jaune the Emperor.She wore stylish high tech armor over her frame, showed just enough skin and protected well without hindering mobility. Little green lights decorated here and there over her armor and helmet occasionally giving her beautiful gyes a reflective glow which enhanced her appearance, no matter where she went people would stare in awe of her. She used to hate that, but she beams with pride whenever they do it seeing her near her lover and emperor; Jaune.

Pyrrha, along with Emerald Sustrai, and the twins Melanie and Miltia recently declared themselves his consorts and loyal protectors during the success of the revolution. During his rise to power they had declared themselves his royal guard and personal consorts, ironically they had yet to wed the emperor and bed him. That time was coming soon though, they all still treasured the recent memory of their first kisses with him under the Arcadian lights. Right now however was a surefire sign he needed some ‘company’ from the soon-to-be wives.

“He’s in so much pain...I can’t imagine having family members turn against you and declare their only son their enemy. Poor Jaune…” Pyrrha said softly as she hung around the door frame to the parlor eyeing Jaune slump in a couch.

“Kinda agree with you there, do you think we should...I dunno...give him a massage?” Emerald chimed in then looked around to the twins. “...From all of us? That might take his mind off things.” She suggested looking ahead with a sympathetic expression.

“We could, like, go further than that…” Melanie began drawing the curious eyes of Pyrrha and the rest. “Face it, we haven’t done the deed yet and we’re supposed to be his consorts,right? I knew what I was signing up for and I have no regrets, but it’s about time for us gals to get us some Arc D.” She finished looking sincere.

After she had finished all of them girls blinked several times in awkward silence, each one having pinkened cheeks at hearing Melanie’s suggestion. Sure all of them wanted to do it with him and felt they needed the right moment and atmosphere, not to just force it in lieu of an somber mood.

Pyrrha didn't know what to think about that notion; sure she wanted to finally give her first time to Jaune, but part of her felt the timing was being too pushy considering his current mood. At least that’s what she thought until remembering that his predicament wasn’t an overnight problem, what he needed right now was-

“Love.” Emerald spoke out surprising everyone. “He...needs love, our love. Look at him, he’s a bit of a mess because of his family business. I can’t really relate to that but I know that I’d want someone to help me take the pain away. Don’t we all think that?”

The twins blinked in surprise twice at the surprising event of Emerald being sincere. “That’s like so out of character for you to say.” Melanie uttered making Emerald twitch an annoyed eyebrow. “But you have a point,he needs us.”

“Why else become his ‘special ladies’ if we can’t comfort him, who knows we might pick up his spirits.” Miltia added cementing the notion between all four girls. Pyrrha’s mind was especially made up.

The girls looked back to Jaune slumping in his seat with a reluctant junior wanting to pat him on the back for his troubles.

‘He’s so bad at consoling others without the aid of booze.’ Miltia thought dryly when seeing her surrogate father awkwardly trying to cheer Jaune up without liquor.

Both Miltia and Pyrrha turned their heads back to Melanie and Emerald with determined looks in their eyes. Pyrrha gave them a firm nod only to receive nods back. It was a silent agreement, they knew what they had to do.

‘Ready or not, Jaune. Here we come.’ Pyrrha thought with herself and Emerald eyeing a sulking Jaune playing on his scroll.

‘Oh come on, Junior.’ The twins thought in unison when seeing Hei Xiong try to leak some of the liquor from his personal flask into Jaune’s cup of milk.

* * *

 

Later after an hour or so of Jaune lounging about in the parlor then conducting more economical business matters pertaining to the city with Kaz, Adam, and a reluctant Ozpin he made his way to the grand washroom for a bath. That place pretty much acted pretty much like an indoor bathing house, they had it built in the palace for all their workers and soldiers, but Jaune had a private one exclusive to himself and a certain quad of girls.

“Still can’t believe all this happened to me, maybe Bianca had a point about everything around me and about me being ‘unpredictable’. She was always impossible to figure out.” Jaune mulled as he approached the pool sized hot springs.

Not bothering to look around Jaune stepped one foot then another into the soothing softly boiling waters, the moment he immersed himself waist deep he relaxed. Jaune reclined his head and held himself there trying to forget life’s troubles.

There was a stir in the waters that he was deaf to and before his thoughts would drift back to the abysmal reality of his family life he heard a soft feminine giggle causing him to look up.

“P-Pyrrha?”

There in the waters completely naked with beautiful flowing red hair sparsely covering her chest, while still allowing for nipple display, was Pyrrha Nikos looking radiant.

“Hello there, my emperor.” She cooed softly in a seductive voice that sent tingles up his back. She had never acted this cute and flirtatious before, it made his heart really flutter. Jaune chanced a look at her chest, in which Pyrrha proudly displayed with her hands on hips posing. His mouth watered at the sight of her DD cup size breasts that were, like the rest of her goddess-like body, perfect. He had no words to describe it, but Pyrrha certainly liked his attention on her.

She then drifted toward him elegantly and gently pulled him from his sitting spot on the stone seating of the tub, once Pyrrha got Jaune out in the middle of the spring she took a position behind his back.

“Jaune…” She sighed blissfully and clasped her hands around his front making him feel comforted, it also helped that her large tits squished up against his back. Pyrrha’s head leaned down and rested against the back of his neck making her sigh in contentment.

“Pyrrha...what’s-” Jaune was cut off when she pressed a finger to his lip from around his backside.

“Shhh, don’t talk or ask questions, Jaune. I feel my actions should speak far louder than words at this moment.” She then raised her head to leaned up close to his ear with a purring sultry voice that started exciting his arousal levels. “Let us take your mind off all the worrisome things right now. Leave it to us.” She finished making him dazed and flustered by advances.

From afar Emerald and the twins swam and soaked into one of the other springs waiting or their moment to strike after Pyrrha concludes her round.

The redhead started kissing his neck and crept her arms around his chest feeling him up, the girls and Pyrrha included all enjoyed seeing Jaune buff his body up a bit during the revolution. Back when had first started he was a somewhat moderate build, but during all the chaos and intense situations he felt had to add muscle to his frame. The girls were certainly appreciating the goods, in fact a lot of women ogled Jaune, including Olivia.

Pyrrha’s lips started kissing with more suction around his neck until she reached Jaune’s face and turned his head with her left hand to meet in another loving kiss.

Jaune closed his eyes and melted into feeling some of his worries and troubles ebb away. He loved Pyrrha and she loved him, together like this was perfect in their mind, but it was gonna get a lot saucier soon.

Pyrrha's right hand drifted down his torso to fondle his hardening erection underneath the steaming waters.

Jaune reacted with a small yelp and moan inside her mouth and continued kissing. Pyrrha’s tongue worked around inside his mouth making sure to scrape and lather every nook and cranny, she was getting as addicted to this as he was. This was first after all and with the sole person she loves most in the world, oh yeah she was going to make herself a woman tonight, his woman.

‘Pyrrha…!’ Jaune thought feeling her perfectly shaped yet firm hands stroke his shaft gingerly underneath the waters. His heart rate was beating faster with the realization that Pyrrha really was going through with this, with him tonight.

After a couple of minutes of feverish tongue swapping action between their lips Pyrrha slowly withdrew leaving both a trail of saliva and a dazed look on Jaune’s face. She softly giggled at her handiwork and guided him over to sit up top on the stone basin leading into the hot spring where his erection, large and erect, stood up in the air. Jaune propped his hands back on the surface to steady himself when feeling Pyrrha’s face nuzzle up close along his groin. Her beautiful red hair flowed in the water as she started licking up his waist to his abdomen. Her left hand gripped his member and started stroking the shaft, the warm waters that soaked their bodies and aided in the friction making it slide faster along the firm flesh. Pyrrha's hand pumped and squeezed at a fast pace, she slowly kissed her way down his groin to his balls. Her lips immediately latched onto one making Jaune wince at the surprise stimulation of pleasure.

She pursed her lips suckled his testicle into her mouth,Pyrrha really worked at tasting him and lathered her tongue all over it making her lover groan. The elite warrior beauty peered up at him in sincere adoration, she may as well have had miniature hearts in her eyes. Seconds more of treating his testicle followed until she moved onto his shaft. Jaune started groaning a little louder when feeling her lips suckle and nibble along the sensitive flesh of his cock , she focused on using only her mouth after removing her other hand. Pyrrha was treating his phallus like a Popsicle that she was seizing up to submerge into her mouth. Her lips sucked and kissed all over until she moaned her head to the tip and hovered he open mouth over it. Letting her warm minty breath tingle the head of his meat Pyrrha waited to see Jaune’s reaction and took note that his eyes were pleading for her to continue. She smiled sweetly inside and plunged the head into her mouth gingerly slurping on it with her tongue.

“Whooaa!...Pyrrha…” Jaune groaned audibly loud astounding the other three girls in hiding nearby. Emerald took notes just as the twins watched, the trio had stepped into the hot tub without their towels on waiting for Pyrrha to finish her personal time with him. They just hoped she wouldn't get too wrapped in it that she forgot the plan.

Meanwhile the masterful Regional champion gently forced more and more of Jaune’s cock down her throat until her nose touched his waist.  She hummed and moaned while Jaune groaned and patted her head. Her hands latched into his side to stay herself for a more rampant pumping, to which she started bobbing feverishly on his meat. Jaune moaned louder every second and struggled to maintain his composure, which was hard to do since Pyrrha felt amazing.

The only sounds heard were the fleshy suctions of Pyrrha deepthroating his meat with all the passion in her soul The trio watched crossly making mental notes to imitate her actions later. Although it was obvious Pyrrha was only an amateur with her actions, she performed each one exceedingly well. Miltia guessed she had practiced on a cucumber or banana to prepare for this moment.

The water sloshed and Pyrrha’s head whipped back and forth with her lips tightening even more so on his appendage. She sucked harder and harder with each pump making sure Jaune felt it. His stamina was still immense and he could theoretically go for hours, which was good for what Pyrrha had in mind for him.

After several more furious pumps of throat cushioning Arc dick Jaune bucked his hips and held onto her head just before cumming. Pyrrha's eyes went wide when she felt the loud throbbing pulse of his cock pumping thick blasts of sperm down her gullet. Her eyes rolled up to their sockets and her mind going wild with lust as she swallowed down everything Jaune had to offer, which was a lot. After nearly a full minute of non stop cumming Jaune finished and Pyrrha withdrew her head to breathe, but not before showing him more of his cum pooled inside her mouth. She winked cutely at him before closing it and gulping the rest down with a tasty sigh. His length had only became mildly flaccid yet it ironically hardened up just after witnessing that action.  
‘Delicious, darling. Now on the defining moment.” Pyrrha said before rising up on the stone basin seating to place herself in Jaune’s lap with her pussy gently nudging the tip of his cock. Her hands clasped around his shoulder blades, she looked deep into his eyes with a face of unbridled love.

“I love you, so so much, Jaune. Let’s make this night special.” She cooed heartily.

“I love you too, Pyrrha!” He let out with emotion and captured her lips into a deep loving kiss. Pyrrha's hands traced behind the back of his deepening their embrace as the surface of her vulva closed in on his pole. The tip burrowed slowly into her space until Pyrrha slumped the rest of her body down with only a small wince of pain resulting from having it claim her innocence. She had just lost her maidenhood to her emperor and would never ever regret the choice.

After hearing her small yelp of sharp pain Jaune detached his lips to look at her in slight worry, Pyrrha reassured him with a nod and waited a few seconds to adjust before finally moving again. Her hips started grinding and rocking on his lap taking his cock for a ride and making the blonde moan profoundly within his throat. Pyrrha smiled and worked more energy into her motions and made sure to impress her large bust up against his chest ensuring he felt them. Jaune’s left hand grasped her lower backside keeping her close as she started bouncing up and down in a  gradually increasing pace. Pyrrha arched her back just a little so he could get a full view, thus she held onto his shoulders with both hands while slamming herself onto his pole.

Their bodies being soaked aided with slippery friction and increased their pace, bout also med their sounds of mending flesh that much louder. The girls watched completely engrossed with their own bodies getting moist by what they were seeing. Emerald had to bite down on her left knuckle to keep herself together and the twins held each other to keep themselves focused.

“Aaah! Hooaah! Yes! Jaune!” Pyrrha let out in hearty moans as she rode her emperor. Her tits swayed and bounced beautifully along with her undulating form, Her pussy, gushing with excitement, squeezed on Jaune’s meat each second it was inside. Jaune grunted and moaned in his throat as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him, Pyrrha was unfathomably tight and it felt like heaven.

Smack smack smack

Her body continued to bounce wildly on his lap for some time longer, eventually Pyrrha altered her position and propped herself on her feet planting beside his thighs. She now hunched in form so she keep could fucking him in a frenzy, and boy was she really going at it. Pyrrha was already getting lost in the pleasure and Jayne too was getting lost in it.

Minutes more of impassioned fucking followed until Jaune wrapped his arms around her back keeping her close, once he did Pyrrha leaned her head down to capture him in a hungry kiss while continuing her rocking motion. They kept at this like they were oblivious to the world and soon enough they felt their bodies reach the end of their frenzied passion.

Pyrrha moaned loudly inside his mouth and felt her body violently twitch and shudder in climax, her vaginal muscles clamped down hard and milked his cock ready to receive. Jaune in turn held onto Pyrrha tightly and lunged his hips upwards into her core feeling his member aggressively pulse in orgasm. Thick blasts of sperm made its way into her womb quickly filling it up and then some, he kept on cumming and cumming just as her body writhed and shuddered.

Their shared orgasm subsided after another few more pumps from Jaune, once he regained his senses he looked at Pyrrha’s face to see her wearing a face that said ‘screwed senseless’. Almost like she was put into a sex induced coma. He smiled and chuckled mirthfully while setting her down down on a wooden beach chair nearby. Pyrrha had a very peaceful smile on her face and her left hand absentmindedly stroking her belly.

“That was..amazing!” Jaune breathed out in exhilaration and turned back to the springs to see another pleasant surprise, or namely three.

Emerald, Melanie and Miltia all stood in the shallow waters where Jaune and Pyrrha recently copulated looking very ready and amorous.

Jaune was pleasantly startled and yet not so surprised, he figured there would a time sooner or later that his girls would want to undertake the next step in their unique royal relationship.

“Hey there, ladies. I guess you were planning to surprise me, huh?” Jaune asked with a friendly smile.

Emerald smirked. “We were, but that ship as sailed after watching that saucy scene. So why don’t you come back into these waters and make us all women?” She suggested tracing a finger around her chest suggestively.

“What she said, we were thirsty before, but now we’re just outright horny and one shy away from just tackling and mounting you. Come and sate your consorts already, dear sweet Emperor.” Miltia added with Melanie at her side holding her by the shoulders suggestively.

“There's like plenty of action and we’re more than ready to give to you, Jaune. So why don't you shut up and come fuck us?” Melanie concluded surprising her sister at her language.

Jaune, despite feeling upset earlier, was quickly getting his spirits lifted, just like how his erection lifted up angrily in the air. He’d say he was ready, and with that in mind he walked forward back into the waters.

The girls still agreed on turns, but they were feeling very frisky and would no wait too long. Emerald decided to courteously let the twins go ahead of her because how close he was to them. Jaune held no protest though he did want to ravish her mocha skinned body.

The twins started off by fully showing him their bodies with mounds hairless and moistened with excitement, and breasts in plump matching C-cups. Even their nipples were the same.

Melanie giggled and held hear hands over her sister, Miltia rolled her eyes and complied with her hands at the other’s waist, both Malachites wasted no time in closing the gap between their faces in a passionate tongue lashing kiss that spiked Jaune’s arousal levels. Not only for the long held fantasy of two hot girls making out, but also the added taboo of them being sisters. It was obvious they were doing this for his sake, he wasn't gonna complain.

“Look Miltia, I think he likes what he sees.” Melanie said between breaths of sucking apart her sister’s lips in swallowing her tongue.

“Me too, sis, this should rev his engines to have both of us at the same time. Which do you want to be?” Miltia asked inhaling Melanie's tongue again and feeling it lather around inside her throat. After a few seconds of tongue sucking they broke apart again. “Do you want to get stuffed? Or have our dear emperor eat you out?” Miltia asked after exhaling with glazed lips.

“I think we want both, twins do things together, don't they?” Melanie added when by surprise Jaune had appeared startling them until he grabbed his hands around each of their waists pulling them closer.

“No more talking, ladies. I multitask.” Jaune answered before cupping Miltia’s face and pulling her into a loving lip-lock that had yet to devolve into erotic tongue play.

Miltia melted into the kiss quickly enough and wrapped her hands all over his chest and face, Melanie pouted for she wanted in on the action more, but thankfully Jaune answered her call by guiding the hand on her waist to her rear then underneath it.

She yelped and bristled up when she felt his strong hands gingerly squeeze and fondle her vulva from underwater. She could hardly stifle herself when feeling her entire nether region get fingered and played with. She bit her bottom lip and squirmed in his grasp when they pried apart her vulva in order to wedge two fingers inside. Once it did she let out a sharp gasp then slowly relaxed her body a bit. Jaune continued gently fingering her hole for a few seconds more while still tonguing out Miltia’s mouth.

Eventually he broke apart and greeted Melanie to a gentle smile before she quickly latched onto his face desperately sucking apart his lips and prying her tongue inside. Jaune was taken back at first but adapted quickly enough. He didn't want to leave Miltia out of the fun however, like he said earlier he was good at multitasking.

“Eep!” Miltia squeaked out when she felt the finger of his other hand mirror what was being done to her sister;having both hand and palms stroking her sensitive womanhood from underneath the waters. Just like with Melanie she felt fingers wedge into her opening to start delving in and out. Her breath hitched and her heart rate accelerated,Jaune's hand was turning her into putty and making her even more impatient to fuck him senseless.

Emerald wanted to bite down on something after she watched how intense they were getting. ‘I immediately regret letting them go ahead of me!’

The twins moaned and purred in Jaune’s arms as he treated them. Deciding it was high time to ride the Arc sword Miltia suddenly grabbed his cock and started stroking. Jaune got so distracted by her aggressive push that he broke off from Melanie’s mouth leaving her dazed and breathless before joining her. Now both Malachites gripped his cock fluffing him up to fuck them. It was fortunate Jaune’s aura reserves doubled and supplemented him with energy and stamina, because he had not gone flaccid despite cumming twice before.

“Okay, hoo, okay..you girls win. Let’s take this to the floor.” Jaune breathed feeling excited again.

“I'll go set down a towel.” Melanie offered and broke off to do as she said. After it was done both twins decided to do this in a sandwich position with Melanie on the bottom and Miltia on the top holding each other’s hands with thighs spread apart. Jaune was on his knees behind them gripping his hardened cock and mulling which one to fuck first. His member tip nudged the opening of Melanie first, as thus she felt her breath stifle in preparation for becoming a woman. Jaune gripped Miltia's buttocks and gingerly drove the head of his cock into her pussy lips reaching a  shallow space and making her heart beats faster. With a grunt he drove the rest of himself inside making Melanie yelp out in a sharp inhale of pleasure and pain. Jaune’s large manhood drove all the way inside in no time at all and stretched out her quirm making her feel a rush of sensations. Miltia held onto her tightly and started kissing around her cheek and lips to distract her from the feeling.

Thankfully Melanie settled down soon and egged him on, Jaune nodded and started humping himself back and forth making her moan in short breaths as her body jutted.

Jaune grit his teeth really felt the spongy confines of her tight passage, his second virgin of the day already, something he may find himself addicted to if he had any more consorts offering. Oum only knows that plenty of cute Faunus women were offering themselves to him after his rise to power, but Jaune didn't want to abuse that for obvious reasons. Despite how tempting it still is.

Focusing back to pleasuring Melanie Jaune continued slowly driving his length in and out of her snatch making her writhe underneath her sister. Miltiades felt Melanie's interlocked fingers squeeze her hands tighter, She turned her head back to see Jaune lifting up Melanie’s legs so her feet could rest on his shoulders. Jaune started plowing his manhood into Melanie even faster after that, his thrusts became especially harder making the lower girl’s body jiggle in hard shakes. Miltiades turned her back to see Melanie looking like she was in pure ecstasy, her face having that fucked senseless expression she sees over on the Nikos girl.

‘He must feel like a stallion.’ Miltia mused feeling anxious for her time to come.

Melanie moaned and shouted out Jaune’s name as her body continued getting impaled on his long rigid cock, in the heat of passion she grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled Miltia into another erotic tongue playing kiss surprising her. Their breasts squished together in slippery flesh harmony, both girls making out in amorous incestuous splendor. Emerald couldn't’ stand it much longer and wanted to join in, but her own goal was to have one on one with Jaune so she had to maintain. That alone was getting hard to do since watching the pornographic scene was getting her off as well. Coincidentally she had been feeling up her own breasts and dipping her own fingers into her snatch to sate her growing arousal, looking back on it now she’d think it was funny that her old self serving under Cinder would ever be this thirsty for a nice guy like Jaune. Retracting her fingers Emerald took a long suck of them absorbing her own personal juices.

“Haa haa aaaag!!!” Melanie shirked in climax and clapped her legs over her sister’s back by instinct cumming hard.

Jaune grit his teeth and felt the pull of her vaginal muscles squeeze his cock for his essence and after he let out a deep groan he obliged it. His hips jutted forward in hard instant spasms with his member pumping copious amounts of semen into the brunette’s depths quickly filling her to capacity and beyond. Once he finished he pulled himself out allowing for a syrupy waterfall of cum to seep out of the opening. Miltia got free of her sister’s suffocating embrace to see her wearing the same fucked senseless look that Pyrrha had and deigned to wait no longer. Turning her head she looked to see Jaune’s member still retaining its rigidity despite softening ever so slightly. He concentrated his aura and felt his body glow with bright energy, she assumed he used his semblance on himself, which allowed him an instant rejuvenation. His phallus perked up feeling as hard as steel and his stamina replenishes leaving him to leer readily at Miltia.

“Don't wait for me, Jaune, I’ll come to you.” Miltia said sexily nibbling on her fingernail before leaping at Jaune  forcing him to capture her and hold her up.

She instantly attacked his mouth with hungry lips and tongue working inside. Jaune felt very alive at the moment. This red themed spitfire twin had always had a bit of spice to her, now that she was lusting after him he felt very turned on. Part of him did really like aggressive girls, it must’ve been why he was a little attracted to Winter Schnee despite her being a colossal bitch and self appointed enemy of Jaune with a vendetta. Another instance of strange coincidences that seemed to come from him.

His hand quickly went to her rear cupping her ample buttocks in his hands to keep her from slipping off. Miltia improved upon that by latching her arms around his neck keeping herself hanging off him.  Jaune’s phallus stuck out from underneath her mound   it along with her ass while they made out.

Mitia kept letting out breathy gasps in between kisses indicating just how horny and ready she was, Jaune thought she was wilder than her sister in that regard but all the more to like about Miltiades. She’s always wild and sassy.

They made out standing in the waters while Miltia rubbed her ass back and forth along his length giving him a pleasant sensation while they kissed. She felt Jaune groan inside her mouth as it continued. Seconds passed and Jaune felt he was ready to penetrate her, Miltia thought so too and and broke off from the kiss to look back and watched as Jaune guided his length to her cunt.

Once the head of his member slipped into her vulva he wasted no time and pushed on in feeling Milta grip his back painfully. He drove all the way in not even stopping when he breached her hymen,  not that it was all there anyway due to her training as a huntress during youth, like all most huntresses. But she finally lost her maidenhood to Jaune and felt truly alive, once he had slid all the way inside she had to collect her breath for a moment before he started humping his hips and forth. Miltia bit her lower lip while adjusting to the waves of euphoria coursing into her body, Jaune’s member had breached all the way into her womb pressing against her walls. She truly felt a blend of pain and pleasure, the latter being more abundant and filling.

Smack smack smack, his hips made the ever resonant sound of slapping against her ass, the only noises being the sloshing of the waters and Miltiades own guttural moans. Her ankles locked behind Jaune's back with her own back arching giving him the full view of her chest. His face was attending to the crook of her neck kissing and nibbling along it. Miltia enjoyed the attention and stroked his head affectionately.

Jaune kept her in his arms as his member kept plowing in and out of her. From withdrawing to the top to driving it all way back in filling her up, Miltia occasionally bit down on her knuckle to accommodate the overwhelming feeling.

Minutes more passed and they took their fucking to a separate wooden bench seat where Jaune took her side saddle style; her lower body twisted to the side as he held her rear and plunged into her snatch repeatedly. Miltia felt like much closer to cumming the longer it went on and Jaune certainly enjoyed seeing those breasts bounce. She felt exactly as tight with the exact same feel as Melanie, which was a little eerie if he was being honest. Miltia's lithe creamy hands steadied themselves against the patio beach chair with her body undulating against the surface. She let out breathy moans that grew sharper and louder in volume, she was close and Jaune knew he was too. One thought came to his mind first however; after cumming inside each of them so far were any of them ‘safe’ to ejaculate inside of? He figured that the girls probably prepared for this so he was certain it was, although part of him did fantasize about bulging bellies and rascal offspring scampering about. Not that he was ready to be a father, he felt he was still too young.

Shaking his head he focused back on of fucking Miltia to climax, which happened soon with her tensing up and feeling her snatch convulse wildly on his meat. Jaune groaned when he felt those muscles milk his tool and usually followed soon after. With one final thrust he slammed himself against Miltia's ass to let loose another throbbing payload of cum into her depths.

“Aaahh!! Ooohh…!!” Miltia crooned keeping her nails clawing into Jaune’s backside as her pusy milked more and more of his cum into her being. Likely getting knocked up in the process, like the other two girls.

‘Now I’m really starting to feel sore down there!’ Jaune thought to himself while his cock fired off several more potent blasts of cum then finally ceasing. When he felt Miltia relax and slump in his grasp he figured she needed to rest, so he carried the petite brunette over to lay beside her sister.

He dislodged himself from and saw the mirror reflection of more semen dribbling out of her freshly fucked snatch. Both Miltia and Melanie laid on their sides facing each other asynchronously further perplexing and impressing Jaune.

His chest was heaving a bit and he felt a little more spent after that last one, but he wasn’t done yet, not by a long shot.

‘Alright then, now for...Emerald.” He stated when he turned his attention to the alluring naked form of Emerald’s chocolate body sashaying over to him and wearing a very seductive gaze. He always found her quite attractive and exotic in beauty, those blood red eyes often appeared blazing to him and her cutthroat personality as well as her loyalty often made him fantasize.

Now there was no need to fantasize, he had the real thing, nay, four of the realest most perfect gals to call his lovers with him through thick and thin.

“Hope the emperor isn’t too worn out from the back to back lovemaking.” Emerald said as she reached up to him and sensually stroked his chest. Emerald peered up into his eyes with those blood red orbs riddled with bedroom lust. It was funny to her how at one point she only ever wanted Cinder’s acknowledgement and to be her right hand forever.Oh how things have turned when she spent quite an experience with Jaune and his crew, learned secrets about her former master, and realized what she wanted for herself instead of being a mindless henchman.

Emerald reached up to clasp her hands around his neck and pulled herself up for a deep kiss which he eagerly returned after having his arms around her back.

It was safe to say Emerald had all she wanted right here.

Her bust pressed against his pecks, her left leg hiked up to latch around his thigh and her hands started roaming around his back and head. Emerald let out all her pent up  energy in their lip-lock and Jaune made sure to give as good as he received. There in the waters they stood exchanging saliva and wrestling tongues in the most overtly sexual manner.

Emerald and Jaune made out for a good few minutes when she snuck her left hand around his dick and started stroking , obviously it was already still hard thanks to his last rejuvenation, but Emerald just liked to please Jaune anyway and would gladly do so right here and now.

Once she felt it was good and ready she broke off from the lip-lock to withdrew herself only to nudge Jaune closer to the stone seating of the springs. She gestured him to seat down, which he did when she turned around to show him her back and delicious brown butt. Jaune was seated up on the outer edge of the surface leading into the spring when Emerald slowly inched her body down towards him preparing to dock herself in reverse cowgirl position. The head of his cock prodded her opening a mere few seconds until Jaune pushed in a bit further earning a breathy gasp from her, then out of nowhere she grabbed her hands on his thighs and pushed herself all the way down swallowing his cock completely inside.

“Oooaah!!” She yelled out with a slight wince of pain seeing how Jaune’s length was massive and long, and had breached her cervix into her womb in one go. It was the most filling, exhilarating feeling she ever had and she hoped she would at last stay conscious post climax.

Jaune moaned deeply and stirred underneath her pressing form savoring the tight spongy feel her snatch sheathed on his length. Leaning forward he captured her breast in each of his hands earning another breathy gasp from her. Emerald turned her head to the side to capture his lips in another steamy exchange with eyes pleasantly closed.

She wriggled her rump in his lap, the wet dark skin extending the feeling her ass was giving him, her snatch swallowing his length even more. Seconds passed until Jaune started pumping himself back and forth in slow yet strong bursts. Emerald started moaning a bit more in her throat as she felt his tongue wiggle around inside.  His hands gently squeezed and fondled her breasts with fingers pinching and pulling her dark nipples.

Jaune’s hips started thrusting faster in a rapid fire pace resulting in the usual sounds of flesh smacking. Emerald broke off from the kiss to howl out low soft moans while keeping her hands wrapped around his neck from behind. There they sat in position with Emerald bouncing against his lap having her hole stuffed by Jaune’s cock, they went at it in this position for minutes more until they altered to new one after taking their fucking to the ground.

Emerald laid on her back in missionary position with legs spread-eagle and a beckoning gaze in her eyes as Jaune towered over her. Getting on his knees and descending upon her inserting himself into her folds again. Her legs and arms instantly went to locking around his body keeping him in place. Emerald’s face looked depraved and hungry for sex and it was a safe bet that she’d make the same face as the other girls once he came.

Emerald let out a collection of breathy gasps and sharp moans as Jaune resumed his pounding, in and out his length drove all the way inside her. His balls thick with cum, ached to release inside as they smacked against her buttocks. The two laid there together with the blonde drilling her in an impassioned state, he didn't let up and was bringing her closer to her finish.

Minutes passed and the fucking continued unabated, their positions changed to a seated one where Jaune sat upright bringing Emerald to sit in his lap with legs and arms still wrapped around him. She kissed while sitting impaled on his cock, one that was drilling into her even harder and faster than before. He was close to cumming now and she could feel her end coming too.

Jaune’s hands gripped her caramel buttocks and his body tensed up after several more hard thrusts into her.  
!!

His body tensed up and he shuddered, Emerald heard his cock throb and felt the pulsing waves of sperm flooding into her womb. Her own body seized up causing her to clamp her limbs harder around his body as her pussy clamped down on his appendage milking him for more.  Pump after pump of thick potent sperm came into her, possibly impregnating her since she wasn’t sure it was safe tonight.

She started breathing rapidly while her climax ran its course and held onto Jaune tightly with arms keeping him closer to her face. He perked his head up and engaged her in another steamy kiss, nothing erotic, nothing with tongues, just two lovers elegantly curling one pair of lips over another.

After the usual minute or so of cumming, Jaune finally ceased and felt his member go flaccid inside Emerald's quirm, he withdrew for her snatch letting the usual waterfall of semen flow and boy was there a lot. Emerald laid on her back with chest heaving looking spent and satisfactorly fucked, her face mirrored the girls in having eyes up to sockets and tongue lolled out with a wide smile on their faces.

It kinda impressed Jaune’s ego knowing he had that effect on them, but often found that kind of face just plain goofy. Feeling spent himself, for good this time, he sat back in the tub letting the steamy waters soak his skin while his girls the rested for the moment.

‘You know..I think I’m not even thinking about my family right now. Actually, it doesn't even bother me anymore. It’s still something to deal with later on though, but…’ Jaune turned his head back to look at his consorts all resting after their respective romps. ‘..I have them to help me through it it all.’

As soon as he turned his head back to relax all four girls slowly got up from their spots looking somewhat refreshed. They all turned to each other and quietly nodded in agreement before stealthily sauntering over to an unsuspecting Jaune Arc, who was at the moment unaware of the bonus round about to occur.

Later…

Grunting and splashing sounds returned and moans,licks, and such would be heard from a plethora of five individuals.

One of them being Jaune himself seated on one of wooden beach chairs with Pyrrha sitting impaled on his cock moaning in delight as Jaune fucked her pussy deep. Emerald sat on his abdomen grinding her cooch along his torso while Miltia and Melanie took turns making out with him and stroking each other’s breasts.

Earlier Emerald had set up her scroll nearby to record this moment, it was their first time after all, and she made sure the little device recorded everything in the most vivid of details. For pleasure and entertainment later obviously.

The mocha skinned former thief turned around and snuggled up close on Pyrrha's back making sure to cup her breasts and kiss up her neck for the camera and by extension her emperor's amusement.

Pyrrha mewled in contact and appreciated the attention being given to her breasts, normally she pegged this kind of station to include turning her head to make out with Emerald as per the typical pornography quota, but the champion wanted her lips reserved only for Jaune.

Her body undulated wildly on his cock for minutes more until they alternated with Emerald riding him cowgirl style with Pyrrha breastfeeding him. The twins occupied each other by putting themselves in a sixty nine position eating out cream filled cunts for the recording, the little scroll capture the vivid detail of each Malachite’s tongue scooping more of Jaune’s sperm into their mouths to swallow.

Jaune’s lips suckled and nibbled on her nipples with his free right hand fondled Pyrrha’s other breast. She mewled profoundly as the sensation was a very sensitive weak spot for her.

‘He knows me so well! Aaah!’ Pyrrha thought when her body twitched up in another impending orgasm due to having her sensitive breasts sucked on by her lover. Picking up on this Jaune started to suck on them harder making her howl and masturbate herself from her seated position nearby.

“Don’t..huff..forget about..huff..me, loverboy.” Emerald let out in elated breaths as she humped herself again on his waist feeling his cock breach her deep. The two warriors went at it with their emperor for some time until Emerald felt his hips about to give way to impending climax. She rode faster knowing it was coming and made sure to stay snugly there when he broke off from Pyrrha’s breast to yell out her name.

!!

Her body undulated in a tidal wave orgasm as Jaune unloaded into her another heavy payload of cum. Pyrrha’s eyes watched mesmerized as his hips pulsed and pulse sending more sperm into emerald guaranteeing her pregnancy, assuming she didn't take a contraceptive.

Emerald finished her climax first and collapsed onto Jaune’s chest after dismounting. Pyrrha saw that he was still cumming for a bit more and decided to latch her mouth onto his member while it was still firing off. Her cheeks bulged and her eyes lowered as she savored the intoxicating taste of his semen, Jaune heard her gulp and gulp more down while he was going.

After a few more seconds he finished  and saw Pyrrha once again having a messy cum splattered face with some reservoir of the substance inside her mouth. She took one last audible gulp swallowing the rest down, making sure to lick around her lips playfully making him chuckle.

Eventually Miltia and Melanie demanded their turns next and Jaune had to oblige them, Pyrrha was resting on the wooden beach chair next to Emerald as she watched Jaune pin Melanie up against a wall fucking her pussy again while Miltiades was underneath licking around the insertion point with her tongue. It was such a sight to see; Miltia on her knees sucking on Jaune's balls while he plowed her sister and she absolutely loved it. Love Jaune. Same could be said Melanie considering how tightly she locked her legs around making he have nowhere else to pump except inside her, which was gonna happen soon. The look of adoration in her otherwise stoic green eyes spoke volumes and Melanie wanted to keep feeling this way for as long as possible.

Jaune leaned forward capturing her lips again, which she gladly returned by pulling his head closer to deepen it.  Minutes passed and Jaune felt his final rush coming which in turn caused to to start hammering away into Melanie's cunt!

She yelped and moaned with each thrust as her own impending climax started happening. Miltia had to get out from underneath and watch because of how fast his movements became and how impossible it was to get back sucking on his sack.

Jaune rammed into her body another few times before halting and feeling his body tense up with a crushing final climax!

“Melanie! Huuaa!!” He howled as his cock pumped another deluge of sperm into her youthful depths! Miltia was close enough to hear the throbbing noises of his appendage followed by the mewling shriek of her sister coming as well.  She yelled out his name in fascination as she rode out her orgasms.

Once he finished Jaune let a deep breath and slowly collapsed backward with Melanie still latched onto him.  His chest was heaving after that fuck-a-thon with all his consorts, so to him lying down right now comfortably was just what the doctor ordered in his opinion. Miltia crawled up to cuddle alongside him with his left arm held close to her chest by her hands. Melanie slumped to the other side mirroring her twin as all three  drifted into a recuperative slumber.

Pyrrha smiled from afar and and lied back to do so as well. ‘He doesn't look like he’s in pain over his family situation anymore. I think we did our jobs splendidly,and we’ll continue doing this for as long as we’re together. I love you Jaune.’ She thought before drifting into slumber land next to a passed out Emerald Sustrai.

 

Nearly two weeks later…

“Give me something other than milk today, Junior. I think I can chance some alcohol for once. And ‘no’, before you ask I am not down in the dumps like last time.” Jaune stated cheerfully as he took a seat at the royal bar with Hei Xiong running it like usual.

The tall bear like man only smiled as he greeted the emperor and obliged his order. “One regular coming up, glad to see you all sunshine and rainbows again, kid. It killed me to see you so depressed like that.” Junior commented as he pulled out a light beverage and poured it into a stylish glass mug.

“Yeah well I’ve got four of the most perfect wives a fella can ask for to keep my spirits up. Things are still a bit chaotic with the alliances out there, but I don’t feel all that anxious about dealing with all that anymore. The people of Arcadia need a strong leader who will stand firm and I will abide by that.” Jaune explained with a chipper smile on his face.

“Glad to hear it, kiddo. I gotta admit I was a little hesitant, and I put that as understatement, when it came to giving my girls away to you. I mean both at the same time no less! Who’s even heard of that? But...they love you and I trust a stalwart ‘Emperor’ to take good care of them.” Junior gruffly stated with a smirk as he slid Jaune his beverage.

“That means a lot coming from you, Hei. I promise I won’t go back on my word, I've got four wives that will keep me honest on that, trust me.”

Junior shrugged when he felt some foreboding feeling from afar that soon...he’ll get called a ‘Grandpa’. ‘Must be my imagination.’

Elsewhere…

“Bbblleeeeeggghhh!!!” Pyrrha made that sound when she doubled over a toilet and poured out her stomach’s contents. She was in casual nightwear after just waking up in Jaune’s bed and feeling sick enough to puke for some reason.

‘Ooohhh...why do I feel this way? So early in the morning and I just feel….sick? Oh my…’ She thought in realization and tuned her hearing to pick up where the other three consort wives. Her answer was a resounding echo of other vomiting noises.

“Hhhnn….!! Blllleeeagggh!!” Emerald’s vomiting sound came from a nearby second bathroom that was close to the royal bedroom.

From afar she heard the twins sharing a toilet in a guest bathroom down the hall.

“Bblleleeegg!! I think I’m gonna die, Melanie!” Miltia stated groggily when looking up to see her sister just finished vomiting.

“Miltia, how long has it been since...you know?” Melanie asked wearily speaking a look of alarm in the green eyes of Miltia.

As if all four minds were linked in that state of alert all four girls met in the royal bedroom for an emergency meeting.

“Sooo...are all of us having morning sickness at the same time?” Emerald asked looking pale.

Pyrrha nodded sharing her complexion. “We have been copulating with a lot since the first time, especially after the matrimony. It is possible that we are…”

“Like wait! Let’s get some actual assurance before jumping to any conclusions.” Melanie chimed in.

“We could go to a pharmacy in town and pick up a few tests.” Miltia offered getting slow nods from the girls.

“Or better yet….” Pyrrha added with an idea flashing through her head. She whipped out her scroll and called the ever so reliable Android serving alongside the Emperor. “Penny? We need to convene, come to the bedroom quick. There are some...tests we need you to run on us.”

Penny’s electronic voice boomed through the speaker. “You betcha, Misses wife! I’ll be on my way!” She chirped out over the other line.

Back to Jaune and Junior…

Sitting at the bar flipping through the holo-screen’s channels to see what recent news there was as of late, Jaune heard the door open revealing all four of his consorts still in their respectively colored nightwear. They were standing alongside Penny, who had newly rebuilt limbs designed and attached to her prior to the revolution.

“I have some sensational news, Mister Emperor!” Penny Began and held out her left hand out at the four wives who seem bashful and reluctant to engage eye contact with him. “All four of Mister Emperor’s wives are officially pregnant!”

Jaune spit out his drink in a spit take, Junior’s jaw dropped and his body wavered threatening to faint. All four women looked up directly at Jaune with blushing bashful faces that nodded in affirmation. Penny projected a test result page in a holographic screen confirming it; Jaune had indeed knocked up Pyrrha, Emerald, Melanie, and Miltia.

“Junior?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I will take something hard now.” Jaune let out quietly while Junior refused to move from his petrified state.

All four girls plus Penny broke out into wide smiles and launched themselves at Jaune!

“Congratulations….Dad!!”

 

**End of chapter**

 

**AN: This was based on ‘Arc of the Revolution’ by Aleadrex. Very good story and long too, unfortunately it hasn’t updated in a month, but the omake based on it is what inspired this story. That’s all for this, plenty more to come, just need to find the time. Cheers.**

  



	2. Wayward to Menagerie

 

**An Emperor Arc and his mistresses**

**Chapter Two - _Wayward to Menagerie_**

By Azure

 

_Previously…_

 

After sullenly taking some lonely comfort inside his palace, the Emperor Jaune Arc had been dreading on how and when to deal with his family situation. Nearly all of them were against him in some way or another; his father, mother, and his sister Bianca were all allying with the ‘Free Kingdom Alliance’ which is run and led by the escaped council members along with other outed councils from fellow kingdoms. The ones Jaune’s Fang had captured and detained were deemed corrupt in abuse of their power of the populace, he doubted his family knew how rotten they were but, now lines were drawn after his family members were convinced he had become some sort of power mad tyrant.

On another hand Rouge Arc was leading her own group and collaborating with the remaining Arc sisters in their own mission of enacting a revolution.They had established their setup for a while now and had their own ambition centered around giving all ruling power solely to the Huntsmen. They had set things in motion secretly in Vacuo after spending time militarizing and forming their forces under Atlas’s nose. Much of this occurred right after they believed him to be kidnapped unaware of Jaune’s adventures in the White Fang. Rouge Arc and the other Arc sisters were a powerful force to be reckoned with...and feared.

At one point after Jaune and his Fang successfully overtook Vale Rogue and the sisters had broke in with a cadre of their soldiers in order to rescue Jaune from them. They believed he was kidnapped to be used as leverage by the Fang, fighting had spread out in order to ‘Liberate’ him along with the less than credible hunters his forces had imprisoned for questioning, but her forces were met with the furious retaliatory might of Faunus,human, and White Fang citizens of Vale. Namely all of them heralded Jaune as their savior and unanimously chosen ruler, thus they fought for him against the Huntresses and their forces after they sought to take their hero from them. Believing Huntsmen were not necessarily on the side of the angels anymore considering their imbalance of power the people rose up violently to clash and protect him.

Tragically...in the middle of all the chaos a pair of young huntsmen students named Neptune Vasilias and Sun Wukong were killed in the chaos when trying to protect Team RWBY and Ozpin. It broke Jaune’s heart when it happened, as well as team RWBY’s because they were evidently close to the pair, he called for them to stop and cease their fighting, they listened of course, but not before the damage was done. By now he suspected foul play was involved and conspirators were among them, he knew his people didn’t want blood despite their ire and unrest at Huntsmen, but they were not killers. He taught them better than that, even detaining the corrupt council guard warriors and council members themselves they weren’t about beheading or torturing. They only ever wanted peace and equality, which is why the death of those two was so suspect. It was something he and his allies were looking into. After that madness and chaos in taking Vale Team RWBY escaped somewhere to regroup and recover whereas Headmaster Ozpin himself went into a self imposed Exile after he left with them. He disappeared without a trace.

While Jaune’s people detested and distrusted Huntsmen, reasonably so if their actions in Vale were anything to go by, they trusted only him; their Emperor and his White Fang legion of crusaders. Thousands of citizens, plenty being from the liberated Camp Omega and Valean slums, looked up to him with hope and faith. It was up to Jaune not to let them down while his group work towards peace between the kingdoms.

Fortunately he had his four wives were there with him more than willing to console and comfort Jaune during his time of need. Consisting of Pyrrha, Emerald, Miltia, and Melanie, they went above and beyond to elevate his mood by tending to their wifely duties there in the hot springs.

What started out as a steamy sexual escapade with one wife in the hot springs turned into a four on one marathon of intercourse with all four women. Since then Jaune had found a great semblance of peace and purged himself of his worries and woes while basking in the comfort his wives. The enterprising Emperor found a rekindled love of family between all of them that moment and forever more onward, not just them but he had the support of many and faith of the newly reformed White Fang including Adam Taurus,Kaz Miller, and Olivia. He even had Junior’s blessing with the twins, yep it seemed he had little to worry about when in the comfort of his own home, until….Penny broke the news to him.

The faithful and adorable android announced that all four of the girls were indeed confirmed pregnant.

 

“Long Live the the Glorious Emperor and his future progenies”

 

* * *

 

In the city of Vale and within the palace sat Pyrrha Arc, dressed in a maternal red long dress displaying some cleavage with her long beautiful hair draped in a side ponytail dripping down her chest. She was seated on a comfy velvet couch within the living room parlor of the palace stroking her inflated eight month pregnant belly with glowing pride. From her side seated on a plush bean bag chair sat Emerald Arc, while gritting her teeth, stood up to waddle over to the parlor kitchen sink in order to get herself some water. Her hair was much longer now and trailing down her backside in the style of a ‘Hime’ cut with side bangs dripping by her ears. It was beautiful, elegant, and it made her resemble Melanie a little bit, something she didn’t necessarily take pride in but liked it nonetheless.

The caramel skinned mother-to-be nursed her back with her left hand rubbing it like she sported an ache in muscle. She maintained doing this while gently stroking own eight month pregnant belly with her other hand. If her expression was anything to go by you could tell she didn’t enjoy the painful feeling of having a child.

“Hhooo….ungh.This kid better not kill me when she pops out or I swear I’m gonna haunt Jaune for the rest of his life if it does.” She commented with a pained groan hearing a set of soft chuckles from afar.

Melanie and Miltia lay across from each other sprawled on the couch nursing their own stomachs while Melanie was flicking through channels with the remote control.

“Consider yourself lucky yours doesn’t kick like a jackhammer, like, my little brat is really giving me hell right now.” Melanie spoke gently tapping her stomach. Her hair had remained much the same except a bit longer and in a ponytail. “She’s literally always kicking me and making sure I feel all of it too. Haaaauu...she’s just like her mother after all.” Melanie retorted dipping the end of her sentence with maternal pride. Leaning back onto the couch and tilting her neck to relax she suddenly felt another jolt from inside her belly, her daughter kicked hard again as if wanting out.  “In the meantime she’s still acting like a restless little brat though . Oouch.”

“I might, like, be the only one of us not complaining and actually toughing it out, unlike you wimps.” Miltiades jibed with a smug look. Her hair was done differently and in a more curly manner making her look beautiful, exotic, and elegant. She didn’t want to share the same haircut with her twin when the kids come about and get confused by their appearance, plus she felt it contrasted her style with Melanie’s perfectly in a harmonious ‘Sugar and Spice’ kind of way. The red long shirt wearing mother then stood up with her hands at her waists as though presenting herself like a steadfast human….until she suddenly felt a convulsion resulting in a sharp yelp of pain pulling her down onto the seat. “Wwaagh! Shit! Spoke too soon!”

Emerald chuckled maliciously at her fellow mother’s plight whereas Pyrrha wagged her index finger shamefully at the bickering trio.

“There there now, ladies. Let’s not throw too much shade at each other,we’re in our third trimester after all so this exchange is not totally healthy for the babies.” Pyrrha waved them both in warm motherly manner.

Emerald and the twins nodded with the former making her way back onto the bean bag chair nursing her swollen stomach.

‘She’s an all natural mother alright.’ Emerald thought taking a sip of her glass.

‘It’s like kinda spooky how quickly she eased into it, especially with how much she smiles all the time.’ Melanie mulled relaxing her back on the couch.

Miltia grabbed the remote off the table and clicked the power button turning it on to hear the news.

There on the screen blared the image that was Liza Lavender performing the usual newscast of updates and affairs going on in the world. Some coverage was about the newly renewed White Fang and their endeavours providing support to non-Kingdom affiliated settlements as well as covering the liberated Kingdoms that were being held in a chokehold by Atlas military in their frenzied retaliations against the White Fang.

It had been eight months since their time with Jaune in the hot springs, since then they were confirmed pregnant not long after, thus adding a whole new plateau of responsibility for all of them. Jaune took the news as well as one might expect;nearly fainting four times in a row, but when he adjusted to the reality and welcomed his wives into his arms they were all too eager to tackle him into a dogpile. Along the line they learned that each girl was having...well a girl of the next generation, as such they would decide with Jaune on names when he arrived. Pyrrha was all too giddy with maternal excitement, as were the rest to a slightly lesser extent that she, but excited nonetheless.

For Emerald it was a whole new experience in her life and she was determined to treat her sweet little girl with love and warmth, something she herself was without during her own childhood.

For Miltiades and Melanie it was a completely alien concept to them since they never had parents growing up due to losing them to Grimm some time before Junior took them in. Since then they saw Hei Xiong as their surrogate father and grumpy yet endearing bear of one. Now that he was a grandfather he was often getting more excited at seeing the girls than the mothers were.

For Pyrrha herself, she was very excited and eager to have the child of her one true love. From wishing for normalcy and a life without stardom she felt she had finally reached it, all from meeting Jaune down in Vale for the first time under disguise. Even after she revealed her name he had no clue who she was and didn’t have stars in his eyes when talking to her. He was what she wanted and more, as their time together extended during his unintentional revolution she couldn’t picture herself without him in her life. Now she was about to add an addition to their family that came from herself and him, nothing else mattered to her outside of all of this.

“Good Afternoon, girls.” Jaune declared opening the doors of the parlor with Penny trotting alongside him with a chipper grin on her face.

“There you are! We’ve been waiting for you, are you ready to discuss baby names?” Pyrrha asked glowing.

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle. “You bet. Let’s crowd in, girls.” He said walking towards the center of the parlor taking a seat on the wooden table between them all.

Emerald got up, much to her slight grimace of pain, and sat beside him keeping her hands massaging his shoulders. It was a habit she liked to do to relax him and herself. Not wanting to be outdone Pyrrha got up as well and took a comfortable spot on Jaune’s other side holding him close with her hands closing into his.

“Don’t forget, you have a meeting with General Taurus and the other generals on the ‘Bandit Removal Campaign’, starts in about twenty minutes at the war room.” Penny chirped brightly receiving a nod from him.

“Okay, ladies, let’s start.” Jaune then turned to Pyrrha first while the others looked on in interest. “Pyrrha? Have any names in mind you want to name our little blonde or redhead bun in the oven?”

Pyrrha giggled mirthfully and shook his head. “I decided to leave that to you, dear. I’m sure whatever you come up with will be perfect.” She beamed then hardened her stare when adding; “But you will not use anything from comic books like X-Ray and Vav or Camp camp. That is my only rule.”

Jaune chuckled nervously, much to the snickering of the other wives. “Sure thing…” He placed a hand on his chin in introspective when thinking about his ancestors and how heroically exotic most of their names were. He didn’t want to be derivative though. It then hit him when a name came up that he could use if he altered it a bit.

“Oh! I know….” Jaune then looked seriously at Pyrrha with a warm sincere face. “How about...Alexandria? It sounds like my Grandfather’s name but with a more heroic and feminine twist to it.

“Alexandria….” Pyrrha repeated in a soft tone when stroking her belly. ‘Alexandria Arc. It...sounds perfect.’

“I love it! Alexandria it is. But I would like to add a middle name to it in honor of my own family’s lineage. How about…. Artemis? One of my ancestors, dating back to a long time ago, she went by the name she defined as a symbol of ‘Hunting’. I think it’s appropriate do you?”

Jaune nodded with a smile and pulled her in for a sweet kiss on the lips while gently patting her belly. “It’s a deal then, her name will be ‘Alexandria Artemis Arc’. Heh, triple As.”

Pyrrha giggled and nodded when he turned to the side to face Emerald. Jaune cupped the side of her face and pulled her into a loving kiss, one she eagerly returned with eager lips and tongue. They made out for a brief moment until finally breaking apart.

“Well...what I want is…’Saria’, it was a name straight out of fiction for a green haired guide of the forest that aided the main character and fell in love with him along the way. Plus she had green hair, which sorta matches with my own personal theme, like it?”

Jaune nodded and eyed her belly when placing his left hand down onto it softly stroking it. “Saria Arc it is then. Sounds like a pretty name and an artistic one too, or am I overthinking that part?”

Emerald shook her head. “Nope, got it right on the money. When you say it out loud it feels ‘right’. Saria….” She looked down at her belly stroking her stomach alongside Jaune’s hand with a look of motherly pride dawning her features.

Jaune looked up to the twins lying on the couch. “How about you two? Anything in mind?”

Miltia and Melanie both sat up and patted the space between suggestively. Jaune got up and placed himself between the ‘Sugar and Spice’ duo ready to hear their suggestions.

“We like already came to our decisions.” Miltia started with stroking his chest while Melanie stroked his thigh.

“W-what did you have in mind?” Jaune asked feeling his ‘enhanced’ virility tempt him into ravaging them on the spot.

Ever since the hot springs his aura and uniquely empowering semblance had changed his body a bit by adding a hopped up sex drive he had trouble controlling. It was one key reason he nearly frequents sex wtih any/and or all of his wives, but with their pregnancies coming full circle and the busyness of being an Emperor he had little opportunity to sate his sexual appetite. They had all agree at some point they he should take on consorts to sate it and keep a clear focused mind, so long as the consorts remained only consorts and they his faithful and loving wives.

Oum only knew how many Faunus women and Valean citizens wanted to throw themselves at him.

“Weeellll...in contrast to our own personal colors and themes we felt it was best to name our daughters; Ivy for me and Garnet for Miltia.” Melanie explained letting it soak in.

“Ivy and Garnet, yeah….I think I get it because Ivy sounds lik- ep!” Jaune was discontinued from speaking when Miltia silenced him with a finger to his lips.

“Don’t overthink it, Ivy just fits better with Melanie and Garnet sounds more passionate and in line with the color ‘Red’. What do you think, dear hubby?”

Jaune nodded with a smirk then took Miltia’s finger into his lips to suck on and titillate her.

“Oh ho hohohoho, don't’ stop.” She shuddered feeling stimulated.

Jaune would've have continued until he saw Penny gesture to her left wrist indicating ‘time to go’. He nodded and detached his lips, much to Miltias’ disgruntled grunt.

Everyone joined in a soft round of laughter when Penny came up closeby and looked to Jaune with a firm nod.

He sighed. “Well duty calls, I got to go meet with the others on our next big thing; the ‘Bandit Removal’ campaign.”

The twins perked up at this. “You mean, like, getting rid of those bandit clans that terrorize villages outside the kingdoms?” Melanie asked interested.

Jaune nodded. “Yeah, people that lived outside the bigger Kingdoms always played it risky and had to deal with the occasional Grimm, but bandits make it much worse for them. They raid, plunder, attack each settlement and sometimes bring in a wave of Grimm because of all the negativity radiating from the scene. It’s something every other Kingdom never bothered to do anything about...until now.” Jaune spoke with a renewed sense of duty and determination.

“Adam, Kaz, and I will discuss how to go about rounding them up and saving villages in the process.”

Penny perked up with a cheery chime in. “I may also add that you’re scheduled to meet with Ghira Belladonna in Menagerie for diplomatic talks, friend Emperor.”

Jaune flattened when remembering that. “Oh yeah, I..kinda forgot about that, but thanks Penny.”

Pyrrha giggled and leaned forward cradling his head in her hands for a loving kiss. “We’ll wish you luck, but I’m confident  you won’t need it, honey. You continue saving the world while we wait for you to come back to us.”

Jaune was red with unabashed love and nodded about to get up until he received three other pairs of hands surround him pulling him into lock lips with one wife after another until Penny eventually tugged him along out the parlor secretly wishing she could take part in the strange human on human interactions.

-

Now in the war room and seated around the high tech holo table Jaune, the Emperor, was with his closest allies; Kaz Miller now wearing a stylish white overcoat uniform combo with a beret, and Adam Taurus who ditched his red/black color scheme and is now sporting a stylish white suit with their ‘Arc’ symbol emblazoned in blazing gold on his back. He was without his mask and without malice in his dark red eyes, but he kept a cool composed posture and is always ready for action.  There was also Wolfe, Gaston, and the Policer woman Jade Gordon, all were instrumental in the revolution’s success.

“Now then we’re all here let’s get to business on what to about our ‘Bandit Removal’ Mission.” Jaune started and leaned closer to the table where Penny latched a pair of extended wires into dashboard to project a map region of settlements outside Vale.

“From what we know they’ve been circulating around Mt. Glenn as of late, a few rabbles of Bandit grunts even attacked some of our supply ship from time to time, fortunately Wolfe was there to intervene and ward them off.” Adam began indicating to two of the marked locations.

“Yeah, but the mountain region is pretty large, it’d be hard to flush them out and we’d waste resources looking for them.” Kaz inerjected.

“Not if we look back on our history with them.” Jade spoke up catching their attention. “The ones settling around Mountain Glenn have often been the same group of plundering bastards that have always caused trouble for smaller settlements. Fortunately they also have to deal with Grimm before they do, so they either play it risky or just stupid, in either case they dwell where no one else will. I’m talking about...this spot right here.” Jade pointed to the mountain itself was. “There’s an abandoned city that had been lost to Grimm ages ago, it could be where they are hiding.”

Gaston then spoke up. “Could be, but a roving legion of bandits could just travel as they go never staying in one place for too long. It’s one reason they avoided the Atlesian Military for as long as they did.”

“Another reason is that Atlas didn’t care too much to waste resources in hunting them down, not many Kingdoms bothered, but that’s where we come in.” Adam added getting nods from all around.

‘All this time and the Kingdoms did nothing for these people while hellish places like those Faunus mines existed. Sure this is a bloody world we live in, but that doesn't mean we should ever abandon each other.’ Jaune thought impassioned. “Do they have a chain of command of any kind? I know they’re just lowlife scavengers that kill, but someone has to keep them in place, no?”

Adam and Gaston immediately nodded surprising Jade and Jaune. “From what little we know; yes. A single leader responsible for leading all the factions and not somebody anyone should tangle with. I don’t have an image on me, but I can describe her.”

Adam held up a hand. “No need, I have a visual, a rather poor one, but something a little more accurate. Penny? I’m gonna send an image to you from my scroll, can you project it?”

Penny nodded with her trademark cheery smile. “Absolutely…..there.” She received the image via WiFi and projected it a blurry somewhat botched image of an armor clad warrior of red and black wearing a Grimm mask and wielding a large sword.

Despite the image being of poor quality anyone could tell she was dangerous, Jaune was just surprised a leader of roving Bandits was a woman, a very sexy yet scary woman too. “So this is her, huh?”

Everyone nodded. “Yes, her abilities are unknown but she has been known to move at a frighteningly fast pace and keep a large number of bandits under her control. No one’s encountered her in combat yet, we fear the outcome should there be one, but we do anticipate her to be extremely dangerous. The only thing we got in terms of an identification is ‘Raven’.” Adam summarized.

“So we just gotta be on the lookout for Queen Edgelord then when we get started hunting down her posse.” Kaz added.

“We’ll have to be ready for a fight then, they’ve been pretty active ever since Atlas’s military along with the Schnee company started their downfall.” Jaune explained. ‘Thanks to my sister Rouge leading the charge with the others. Only mom,dad, and Bianca didn’t go along with her craziness, but they instead chose to side with the councils of each kingdom. The ones we investigated to be dirty and abusive of the common folk. Jeez this is such a mess.’

“Yes, we should tread carefully around her, but also about whoever’s trying to cross us like the Atlas Military and the other two factions.” Adam added.

“Like the ‘Free Kingdom Alliance’ and the faction led by Rouge Arc and her sisters trying to give the world to the huntsmen.” Gaston piled. “That’s definitely something to watch out for, but we should also be careful about Winter Schnee as well. If I know my old commander I know that she’s elusive and very capable, she might be out there with the remnants of the Atlas military, but we can’t say for certain.”

“So we just keep on out toes then, got it. Right now though…” Kaz chimed in then looked to Jaune. “...Don’t you have to meet with the Belladonnas in Menagerie?”

Jaune nodded. “Yeah in about two weeks, it’s certainly gonna be awkward with team RWBY being there, but I think Ghira knows we mean no harm.”

“He should after all we did, the chaos with Vale and team RWBY defending the council can be cleared up, but they all have to know the truth that we’re not murdering monsters. The death of those two huntsmen students will always stay with us.” Kaz added.

“Yes, which reminds me, the council or rather former council of Vale forming with the others in the Free Kingdom Alliance. Did they really set off the powder keg during the siege which led to the deaths of those two kids or was it some unrelated third party? I was just wondering.” Jader asked.

Mostly everybody else shrugged. “We don’t know for sure, but we do know someone was trying to create chaos and make us look bad. That’s for certain, we just need to be on the watchout for any suspicious activity.”

“All that aside I think we should also do something about our newly created holiday in place of the Vytal Festival.” Adam started.

“We can brainstorm ideas on festivities, but we call agree to call it ‘Imperium Day Festival’. Anyone agree on the name?” Jaune asked receiving only nods.

“It is a terrific name in honor of our new system.” Penny spoke up. “I was going to originally call it ‘Arc Day’ or something of the sort.”

Jade, Gaston, and Kaz snickered at her innocence.

“Imperium day sounds better...honestly. No offense.” Wolfe growled with a soft chuckle.

Everyone in the room had decided unanimously on the agenda and dispersed with a full two weeks ahead of them.

-

Two weeks later...

Time came for Jaune to depart on the Imperium Flagship, formerly Ironwood’s flagship now draped in the Imperium’s gold,yellow, and white colors,, to Menagerie in hopes of talking peacefully with Ghira Belladonna, the chief of their island establishment.

Here he stood on the landing pad about to embark onto the ship with Pyrrha, Emerald, and the Twins standing behind him wearing their maternity robes wishing him ‘Farewell’ for now.

“Do hurry and come back, it’s lonely in the bed without you, Jaune.” Pyrrha said with a somber tone and proceeded to hug him from the side. Jaune turned around and pulled her into a deep embrace while beckoning the other three to join in.

Emerald, Miltia, and Melanie all immersed themselves into the hug they somehow managed to squeeze into. Their bellies made that difficult by the warmth exuded from Jaune to all four of his wives was worth it.

From afar stood Hei Xiong and Penny all looking on with various hints of emotions on their faces.

The tall giant of a man sniffed and choked up while struggling to contain it. “Yeah...they’re my girls…! I’m gonna be a grandfather soon! Gah I can barely stand it.”

Penny reached her synthetic left arm up to gently pat him on the shoulder in the famous ‘comforting’ gesture she learned about. “There there, friend Xiong. I’m 99.5 percent certain you will play a great grandfather to the Emperor’s daughters. Why you are already big enough to carry them, that’s a start, I am certain.”

“Sniff sniff, thanks, kiddo. The effort is appreciate, I ah don’t get emotional too often  ya know. Also could you not pat my back, your metal hands are starting to leave really painful handprints.”

Penny snickered and removed her hand.

Jaune took turns pulling him each wife and delivering a lingering loving kiss full of tongue and lip action leaving the girls red in the face. He had just finished with Melanie, who held on longer than the rest while cupping his ass in her hands. Afterwards he waved them off as he boarded the Imperium ship.

As the ship lifted off into the sky and the girls left the landing pad space to look up at is departure Miltiades and Melanie both looked to Pyrrha.

“So, like, his sex drive has been on a dry spell for a while now. Did we arrange something to ‘take care’ of him during his trip?”

“Yeah, we haven’t been able to curve his sex apetite for awhile now because of this business, and the pregnancies, so what’s the worst case scenario if he pops and needs release. I’m sure any of the Faunus maids or workers around him could help him, but…”

Pyrrha shook her head and waved them off. “It is of no concern, I have already tended to the matter.” She then looked intently at her co-wives with a confident beaming face. “I arranged for two new ‘supports’ from Jaune’s inner circle, one of them being fairly new and kinda young, but they immediately jumped at the opportunity to sate his desires. They’re willing to be his mistresses, maybe bear children in the future if they decide to want to wed our emperor, but for now they’re just eager mistresses that will help our emperor.”

Emerald nodded in acknowledgement and the twins looked befuddled. “So like, who did you get?”

-

The Emperor made his way to his personal quarters aboard the ship, being greeted and saluted, by various Faunus and Human soldiers and attendants that were stationed here. Once he got to the private quarters he opened the door to a luxurious suite with a large bed. The light was off but lit up automatically due to his presence via ‘Aura E.Energy’, the new clean energy system he and Penny developed together to run the city.

The moment he did he came upon the sight of two bodies sitting in wait on the bed surface, at first he was alarmed enough to attempt to draw his sword but relaxed when he saw a familiar face.

“O-Olive? Is that you?” Jaune asked seeing the familiar form of the Deer Faunus girl wearing the new uniform sans the mask. Her forehead antlers stuck out as the most recognisable trait, plus her bobcut light orange hair and light green eyes reinforced that.

“Hello there, Jaune-I mean, Emperor. Long time no see.” She greeted as the strange new girl next to her, one that looked petite in form and ‘flat’ in assets and shape, stood up with her.

Jaune examined her; she looked young, possibly sixteen or fifteen, but innocent and cute in a gentle way. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail with unique tan skin that Jaune suspected was her Faunus trait. Her large glistening eyes eyed him in wonder as Olive approached to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

“It’s been so long.” She muffled in his chest. Jaune simply wrapped his own hands around her lithe body keeping their embrace warm until she gently broke off. “Allow me to introduce you two; this is one of our longtime core members of the White Fang Ilia Amitola.”

“Hi there.” Jaune greeted with a toothy grin. Ilia seemed a bit nervous and blushed before she walked up to shake his hand.

“It’s an honor to finally meet you in person, my Emperor. I’ve heard so much about you, I...used to be in the more violent camp like Adam was, but after hearing about everything you accomplished as well as the people you inspired I myself felt drive just to see you and join your cause.”

“That’s quite an introduction, but I’m pleased to meet you too. I hope we can get along great here in the Imperium.”

Ilia glowed with a blush when he flashed her with another toothy smile full of kindness and acceptance, so much so that her skin changed color to a light pink hue.

“Oooh that is too cool!” Jaune gushed causing Ilia and Olive to snicker and laugh in reaction.

After sitting down and catching for a bit Jaune popped the question that’s been on his mind, while ignoring the bubbling urges inside his body after looking at Ilia’s tight suit. “Soo...what brings you two here anyway? Not that I’m complaining or anything.”

Olivine smiled and stood up off the bed shimmying out of her uniform unveiling herself to her beloved Emperor piece by piece. Jaune didn’t say anything, instead he was glued to the visual of Olivine’s naked body; perky C-cup breasts, smooth lithe figure, and a lovely bashful face. Ilia felt her eyes go wide and her skin change color to a brighter shade of pink, Olive finished undressing and stood there in the pile bashfully looking Jaune’s way.

“What do you think, Jaune? I’m here to be your mistress in your time of need. Madam Pyrrha contacted me and told me the whole story, she figured it’d take more than one gal to help sate your needs so I offered the chance to Ilia here, who’s been your biggest supporter.” Olive explained when directing her hand over to the petite chameleon girl next to her.

Ilia nodded and changed her skin color back to tan when she stood up to make direct eye contact with Jaune. “That’s right, I...I want to do this for you, with you, my Emperor. Let us…” She then unzipped the back of her tight suit peeling it off her limber petite body to unveil her B-cup breasts. “...serve you. We’ll be happy by your side as Mistresses.”

Jaune bit back his surprise at his wife’s assertiveness in arranging such a thing. Sure he’d been offered many chastities, virbinigties, and bodies of numerous Fauns females but he didn’t want to take advantage of them and behave like a lecherous sultan. However, his perception on things changed since his time with his four wives eight months ago that led to his rise into parenthood, he felt it’d be crushing their spirit or disrespecting their devotions to him and the cause if he refuted. Also his hopped Aura Drive was definitely in need of sexual stimulation, having it roar like an engine was distracting in the middle of this busyness managing his kingdom.

‘I really got to hand to that wife of mine, okay then.’ Jaune nodded in acknowledgement and rose up to his feet slightly towering over the two girls. He reached his arms forward pulling them into his warmth making the chameleon girl sputter with skin changing effect. Olive simply blushed bashfully and averted her eyes when Jaune cupped her face to pull her up into a searing kiss.

Olive melted into the kiss immediately and wrapped her arms up over Jaune’s shoulders, Ilia was standing there awkwardly yet eagerly waiting for them to finish so he could have at her too, but their lip-lock dragged on for a little while. Her eyes reflected the visual of his tongue gliding into her mouth with her lips sucking back heatedly on it while cradling his face.

About a minute later Jaune removed himself from Olive's dazzled face and grabbed Ilia by the buttocks keeping her close. She was blushing with skin turned bright pink again and eyes red, Jaune marveled at her for he never saw a Chameleon Faunus before. He gave her a warm inviting smile and leaned down latching his lips onto hers for a romantic soft kiss.

Ilia paused feeling awkward at first until the soothing motions of Jaune’s warmth relaxed her into submission. She closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace by latching her arms around his neck while he cupped her buttocks from below. The kiss lasted for several minutes when they broke off for air leaving a dazzled yet heavily aroused Ilia standing up close to him.

“I think I pretty much get it, I really ought to thank Pyr when I get back home, anyway…” Jaune announced casually and undid the furred cape of his outfit along with unbuttoning his shirt. “...Let’s get to know each other.”

Olive bristled up in excitement and Ilia felt her gaze locked on his toned body as he undressed his shirt. She quickly snapped out of it and sprung into action of undressing him alongside Olive.

-

“Ah ah ah uuuuh ooohh!! Emperor!” Olive breathed out as her body rocked in swaying motion in doggystyle position on top of the bed. Jaune’s tall muscular frame knelt behind it with his hips smacking into her rear making sure his thirteen inch long phallus breached deep into Faunus girl’s pussy into her womb. He did so with ease and Olive was quickly turning into a panting mess with her tongue dropping out of her mouth.

Her little creamy skinned body rocked and rocked each time Jaune gingerly drove himself into her. Ilia meanwhile was stripped completely naked with her nubile teenage body decorated with Faunus trait spots here and there. Sure her butt was a little flat and her chest size wasn’t anything impressive, but she was still delightfully sexy in the young innocent teen runaway kind of way.Her ponytail was undone leaving her hair to fall down her back, her skin color remained a light pink as she was held to the side by Jaune’s arm keeping her lips locked eortically on his mouth.

They made out with heated vigor by having tongues glide across each other in a never ending make out. All while the Emperor Arc rammed his long turgid cock into the Deer Faunus’s quirm.

Ilia took one last lick of Jaune’s lips before turning her face down towards Olive’s backside shifting back and forth against Jaune’s waist. “Your turn will come up soon, for right now let me treat my old friend Olive with some much needed ‘Royal Treatment.’” Jaune grunted with a smirk then grabbed onto Olive's hips so he could start ramming himself against her buttocks harder!

“Hhoooooohh yes yes!! My dear Emperor!!Jaune!! This feels fantastic!” Olive yelled out feeling Jaune’s cock breach her innermost depths poking the surface of her womb. He grunted and held her close as his body pounded into her thighs fucking her pussy hard!

Ilia was mesmerized by the sight of his thick cock sheathing in and out of Olive's snatch at high speed. He sawed into her deeply making her entire body jump and jolt with each thrust again and again!

This continued on for minutes until Jaune leaned over her backside grabbing her antlers,carefully because he knows they're sensitive, and steadying himself to ride the deer. Olive mewled like an animal in heat as he pressed down upon her with his cock cleaving even deeper into her pussy. Ilia sat aside in the corner of the bed fingering herself with one hand and fondling her tits with the other.

Olive’s face looked completely out of it with Jaune raping her pussy hard in a frenzied pace. For minutes more he continued on like this until he flipped her onto her back and engaged in her missionary position, Olvie reacted by clinging her arms and legs over his body keeping him close and snug deep while he hammered away. The visual of his sausage sawing in and out in hypnotic rhythm was seared into Ilia’s mind as she watched every second of it.

His hips were smacking into hers heavily with audibly loud noises emanating from her snatch swallowing his length in deep. Her pussy lips gushed with Olive’s juices signaling that her orgasm was fast approaching with Jaune making sure to keep himself sheathed inside when he let loose. A month’s worth of pent up semen was ready to be delivered. Part of him hoped she was on the pill or some other contraceptive considering she was only serving as a mistress, plus he already had four wives on top of that, but the more primal part of his hopped up sexdrive didn’t really care.

The bed creaked and the flesh smacking noise of his body pressing down upon Olive's reached a crescendo. She tilted her head back letting out an orgasmic howl of release followed by her pussy muscles convulsing tightly on his length.

Jaune arched his back and moaned out her name when his hips plunged in deep following up with a thick deluge of sperm being pumped out by his manhood and into her cunt. Loud pulsing sounds emanated from his throbbing length as a result, even Ilia could heard it, mesmerizing her further. He came and came filling up her womanly space in no time with some extra cum seeping out of her opening.

Once he'd finished Jaune let out a sweet sigh of relief as though satiating some part his inner beast, the second Olive relaxed and released her limbs she appeared very out of it with a greatly satisfied , and somewhat goofy, expression written on her face. As creamy white spunk oozed out of her puzzy and pooled onto the bed surface beneath her buttocks Jaune then turned his head to Ilia, who had just finished cumming on her fingers.“You ready to become a woman?” He asked with a confident smirk.

Ilia immediately nodded. “I’m ready to become the Emperor's woman.”

-

“Eeeagggh!!! Aah!” Ilia let out a sharp wail as Jaune successfully breached her innocence after driving his length up deep into her pussy. Ilia was being pinned up against the wall by his strong arms with his left leg holding up her right as he angled himself inside., He had just sheathed himself all the way inside the young girl and waited for a brief moment for her to adjust before starting movement.

His hips started sawing in and out of her quirm slowly making her mewl softly with slightly pained murmurs. Before long she felt far less pain and her skin color changed back into a bright pink hue with her body lifting her other leg up to wrap around his waist. Her arms came next to looking around his shoulder blades and pulling him in for a steamy lover’s kiss.

As he felt her tongue glide into his mouth swabbing out in and around his throat Jaune started hammering his meat into her freshly deflowered cunt with a soft pitter patter of fleshy noises.

Ilia mewled inside his mouth and kept herself close with her legs locked firmly around his lower back, Jaune’s strong hips pounded with efficient pace and firm push into her depths breaching her cervix and poking the inside of her womb.

Ilia was in paradise, not only was she making love to the Emperor, the hero of the Faunus people, she was also feeling extraordinary things she never thought she would experience. Her more primal womanly desires were on overload with Jaune acting as the bull in their lovemaking, making her feel everything and beyond.

Aas their bodies continued to rock and shake together in fervent pounding Olive began to stir from her sex induced coma to gleam the sight of Ilia becoming a woman. She looked on proudly with her soft olive green eyes glistening and reflecting the visual of her lithe form undulating along the blonde’s body..

Later Jaune held the nimble Chameleon girl down in a ‘mating press’ position onto the the bed with her lower body bended up with her legs dangling in the air as he popunded his meat downward into her snatch. Ilia’s face was greatly flustered and her skin changed to red and hair changed to yellow for  she felt his monster cock breach the deepest parts of her womanly space.  Olive laid beside her watching her ward get plowed by the royal ruler of Vale and Arcadia.

Minutes longer of fervent pounding Ilia started thrashing about in an intense climax resulting in her cumming hard all over Jaune’s cock! The emperor grimaced with gritted teeth when he feeling the suffocatingly tight feeling of her pussy muscles squeeze down and milk his cock! This prompted him to cum too.

He tilted his head back with a howl as his cock pumped another pent up load of sperm deep into Ilia’s depths, again and again until a small bulge of spunk protruded from her nether region. Olive watched it like a marvel to behold when seeing the thick bulges of sperm travel down his length and into her pussy.

Just as his phallus filled her to capacity Ilia’s pussy spritzed cum and fluids all over it around the same time slowly feeling her consciousness fade. Jaune quickly pulled himself out so he could jerk his length all over Olive’s ready face and Ilia’s panting body. He groaned loudly again and shot rope after rope of cum splattering both Faunus girls painting them in his essence before slumping down onto his back with a pleased sigh.

Ilia was now passed on with a goofy smile on her face and Olive was taking her time cleaning herself up with a finger scraping all of his cum off her skin to ingest into her mouth. She moved onto Ilia next by trailing her tongue all along her fresh teenage body determined to get every ounce of semen into her waiting mouth. It was quite a sight to behold

‘Aaah, note to self; thank my dear wife Pyrrha a hundred fold when I get back.’ Jaune thought in relaxation.

-

Elsewhere at a place in Menagerie…

“Any word from your folks, Blake?” Yang asked softly when poking her head out into the balcony to see her partner watch the scenery of her home in the nighttime moonlight.

Blake turned back to her partner and shook her head. “Only the usual; that the Emperor’s visit is still underway. He’s coming here in Ironwood’s old flagship they’re now calling the ‘Imperium Flagship’. We’ll know when we see it.”

Yang nodded. “Sure, in the meantime maybe we should focus on consoling Weiss...and Ruby. It’s been awhile now and they’re still pretty shaky about what happened, especially Weiss. Who would’ve thought a guy our age was leading the Fang and...outmaneuvered all of Vale’s forces. I’m having trouble believing it all like there’s got to be some explanation, or maybe some of it being dumb luck.”

“I think about it a lot too, it’s been a while sure, but it still feels so surreal. Like how did one person, a human no less, come about to lead a newly reformed White Fang and beat us all out of Vale? Those lynch mobs of citizens running out hunters still shakes me up too, like we didn’t know how disgruntled people were with the Huntsmen. It’s racking my head thinking about it, so it’s better not to be.” Black finished rubbing her forehead and looking to her partner with a strained smile. “Enough talk, it’ll make us paranoid for his arrival, let’s just relax for now. I’ll be right over and from there we can recuperate geother, but when we all sleep on the futon tonight I’d appreciate it if you stopped kicking me. The same goes for Ruby and her cooking binging during midnight.”

Yang snickered. “No promises there, partner.”

After they had been routed from Vale during the Revolution team RWBY found refuge and hospitality at Blake’s home thanks to her kindly parents, but the team were little worse for wear. Ruby was still shaken up over the ordeal and sickly worried for her father and uncle, whose whereabouts were unknown.

Inside the manor of the Belladonna family sat a sullen Weiss Schnee next to a Ruby Rose petting her pet Corgi Zwei in the living room.

“H-He’s coming here?! Soon…!? I don’t think we should be here when that ship arrives!” Weiss suggested panicked and fearful. Who could blame her, after hearing how her ‘perfect’ older sister Winter lost to this man more than once in their encounters and is now missing along with the decimated Atlesian army Weiss felt her world hinge on unstable pillars. All of it came from the young blonde leader that was their emperor, he not only routed all of Vale’s forces with ease, he did it without any blood shed and made their council members surrender in no time at all.

Even Ozpin was defeated, and that scared her, much about the unknown leader scared her, if Winter’s history with him was anything to go by.

She was about as shaken as Ruby was; Faunus revolt was in full bloom thanks to the ‘Emperor’ and his newly reinvented White Fang. Thanks to them the Schnee company took the biggest of hits during the revolution; with Faunus mining camps being liberated left and right and stocks in SDC plummeting because of not having as many workers anymore. Weiss was essentially cut off from everything and everyone including her finances, her sister, and the rest of her family. She had nothing….except her team who’s supported her through thick and thin.

Blake and Yang walked in seeing their current state when Blake’s brow furrowed into a frown. ‘They’re in no condition to even meet with this Emperor when he gets here, I can’t say I blame them. I’m still afraid of what he’s capable of too,plus  we are technically his kingdom’s enemies.’ She thought sullenly and deeply when Yang walked ahead of her into the living room. She cast another look outside the window peering into the night anxious for whenever his ship would appear in Menagerie. Images of the lynch mob’s revolt and the mysterious deaths of Neptune...and Sun were still fresh in her mind.

She remembered the people were largely non-violent in their protests, like how the old White Fang was, so it was suspect how those two met their demise. It just didn't seem like the Emperor and his group to maliciously kill, not even huntsmen. She had seen him before and he appeared too innocent, empathic, and noble to encourage violence of any kind. Adam’s surprise transformation and admittance to his wrongdoings was a prime example of the Emperor’s influence.

‘Maybe....I can meet with him privately and without the others knowing. I can sneak away at night once he arrives and when my teammates fall asleep, maybe I convince him to stop the prosecution of huntsmen and in turn convince his people of that too. He seemed more than reasonable last time I checked and his people preach peace and equality despite what happened in Vale. Adam’s change is a surefire sign of that, but I can’t be too sure. I might at least be able to insure that no harm will come to my own team, I have to. Sun and Neptune didn’t need to die like they did,’ Blake thought in frustration and kept it hidden from Yang.

“Relax there, Ice Queen. They’re not coming to kill us, it’s their leader talking with Blake’s dad for diplomacy. From everything we learned in Vale and everything Faunus all over the island are telling us; they’re only here for support and talks. I don’t even think this Emperor even knows we’re here.” Yang addressed calming Weiss down somewhat.

“But what about Dad? And uncle Qrow? We haven’t heard anything from them for a long time now?” Ruby asked fearfully until Yang knelt down to comfort her and pull Ruby into a hug.

“Hey hey now, we only just learned Uncle Qrow didn’t really bite it that night, sure they’re Oum knows where right now, but I know they’re crafty enough not to die on us, okay?”

Ruby nodded and Blake looked out the window of the balcony readily, whenever the flagship arrives she would be sure to have a few choice words of plea to the emperor that took Vale from them.

“Who wants some coookieees?” Kali Belladonna beamed as she walked into the room carrying a tray of a cookies and milk immediately brightening RUby up.

“Oh lord, it’s gonna be another long night again. So much for beauty sleep.” Weiss lamented trying not to think on her family situation and instead focus her frustration on Ruby’s cookie addiction and poor sleeping habits.

-

One Week prior to Jaune’s departure to Menagerie…

Inside ‘Gavin 4’; the base of the ‘Free Kingdom Alliance’...

Bianca Arc stood at the holo table of her army’s war room mulling over the next course of action to take in this mess of a kingdom war that’s currently going on.

“You do keep suprising me, baby brother. I still can’t believe you founded a Revolution, with a group of former terrorists no less.” She mulled to herself thinking not everything was what he seemed to be. She knew her brother in and out and still found it ludicrous he was as effective as he was in all his endeavours. There was a lot of missing puzzle pieces to this mess and her brother was smack dab in the middle of all of it.

‘Along with the entire Arc family all taking different positions in Remnant, I may not have always been present in their lives and ongoings, but I’ll be damned before I let any harm come to them. That includes you, Rouge.’ She mulled then brought up a holographic visual of a mountain region in Mantle that was a point of interest. ‘Winter Schnee’s private army was last seen a few kilometers from this region when they retreated from that last skirmish with the White Fang. Contact may have been lost but I doubt someone of her caliber could be taken by Grimm or killed by anything else. If her army or whatever remains of Atlas’s forces is with her there might be a way to solve this peacefully without a full blown war. I only need one more variable to factor into it all.’

The radio feed attuned to Vale’s radio station buzzed catching the white haired woman’s attention as she started packing her supplies for the trip to the designated location.

“This is Lisa Lavender bringing to you the news of the Imperium. Recently it has been announced that a special celebration will take place in Vale instead of the Vytal Festival, one that is called the ‘Imperium Day Festival’ hosted by the Imperium. Snacks, booths, and various other festivities and performances are guaranteed at his event for all its citizens. Be sure to join the fun at Imperium day coming up soon.

Bianca Arc looked a bit puzzled at the sudden announcement until a small smile formed on her face. ‘I believe I found my variable.’

 

**End of Chapter Two**

 


End file.
